An Averted Requiem
by Nemesis13
Summary: The Demon Empress, the ruler of the entire world, the woman who had conquered every nation on Earth, had run into a bit of a snag. She was pregnant, her child's father was supposedly 'dead', and she was due for an assassination in about a month. All her plans thrown into disarray Empress Luluka vi Britannia finds herself at a loss. What is she supposed to do now?
1. The Beginning

**So, kinda funny how this became a thing. Lily has been getting on my case (reasonably since I have the attention span of a cat on crack) for creating new stories while leaving a couple dozen unfinished. When I told her I had a new idea she rightfully got annoyed with me until I told her what it was.**

 **Apparently, this concept was her secret poison and she'd been writing it out in her head way before I had the idea so she was completely on board for it.**

 **Irony, what a tempestuous mistress.**

 **So anyway, Fem!Lelouch which shouldn't be a surprise for anyone who has read my fics before, finding out she is pregnant and thus derailing the Zero Requiem.**

 **Now the world has to face a Demon Empress and her Knight of Zero who now have a reason to bring humanity to heel and behave decently for their newborn daughter.**

 **It outta be a blast =)**

 **Once again, thanks to Lady Lily Anne for being an enabling partner in crime and amazing co-author.**

* * *

The ruler of the world, the most powerful human being who had ever lived, someone fully capable of wiping out entire civilizations with the single push of a button at her whim, was currently freaking the hell out.

"Shit shit shit shit shit, how could I let this happen?!" Empress Luluka vi Britannia muttered as she paced back and forth in her staterooms loo.

She would never say anything as inane as "How could this have ever happened!" like some stupid teenage bimbo in an after school television special advocating abstinence or some such tripe. She knew how it happened, in the heat of the moment she'd told Suzaku not to pull out, and he hadn't, and while it had been amazing at the time...ugh...

Why, why had the only condom they had available at the time have to be one he had kept in his wallet for like three years, and was very much expired...

Regardless the point still stood...

"How could _I_ let this happen! I'm supposed to be smarter than this!" Glaring down at the strip of plastic in her hand with its bright blue plus sign declaring to the entire world she was pregnant the Empress felt truly lost for words.

So instead of speaking coherently she decided to begin babbling.

"I mean do I tell Suzaku? No of course I don't tell Suzaku, 'Hey buddy, not only are you murdering your lover on her orders but you're going to kill your unborn child! That's great right?' Fuck... If I don't tell him it would be easier, but if they do an autopsy after the assassination they will find out which means he'll find out and he'll have to live with the fact that I hid it from him and live with the guilt. Then that would lead him to some contrary Shakespearen true love lost bullshit and he would likely end up offing himself fucking up the entire plan and making everything we plotted for completely and utterly pointless! Well there is his 'Live' Geass but I suppose he could trick Jeremiah into removing it and...GAH! "

She punched the wall.

"FUCK!"

It really hurt her hand.

"This is why I have Suzaku to punch things for me," she groused to herself letting out a tired sigh while shaking out her stinging hand before catching her reflection out of the corner of her eye.

Glaring at the mirror, and wincing once she saw the forlorn visage staring back at her Luluka finally left the loo and prowled into the main room while throwing the pregnancy test on the dining table. All the while completely ignoring the insufferable yet oddly endearing immortal lounging on her bed eating pizza in the process.

Luluka opened her fridge and grabbed a bottle of champagne, after studying it a moment she finally let out a tired sigh, "Well old man I'll give you this, I'm starting to understand why you were such a goddamn lush..."

Peeling back the foil around the bottles neck, and fumbling about with the weird wire thing keeping the cork in place Luluka eventually placed the bottle on the counter and stared at it, of course her reverie had to be interrupted by she who smells of mozzarella and garlic.

"So, pregnant then?"

C.C.'s tone was cold and cordial as always, but her smile was playful which obviously meant bad things for Luluka.

Said Empress managed to growl out, "Yes," through gritted teeth as C.C. hopped up on the counter, laughing at her contriteness as always, of course.

"Ah Fate truly hates you doesn't it? Or perhaps you're its favorite chew toy?"

Luluka snapped her reply out as she glared at her accomplice, "Is this all fun and games to you witch? Does seeing us mere mortals suffer eternally bring you amusement?"

C.C. sat in silence for a few moments as she acquired a rather contemplative look before turning back to her contractor with a sad smile marring her otherwise pristine visage.

"Usually, yes. Not you though, I happen to rather like you quite a bit. You remind me so much of George, though you have a Geass working for you, rather than having one working against you like he had to deal with. Washington very nearly won regardless, such an intense man..."

"Wonderful," Luluka spat out as she kept staring at the bottle before her, eventually the lime haired immortal spoke up again, not that the Empress had wanted to hear her ramblings anymore than she already had.

As if C.C. cared regardless.

"Honestly I'm just curious what you're going to do about the Zero Requiem, are you still going to go through with it? Are you capable of lying to your paramour to trick him into not only murdering the woman he loves but his own child?"

Luluka remained silent for a time before she finally sighed and replied with, "You know what C.C.?"

The immortal tilted her head to the side while making a 'Hmm?' noise before her contractor turned her dull gaze to her own.

"I have no bloody idea what I'm doing anymore," and with that she popped the cork on the bottle and began to chug its contents.

* * *

The Knight of Zero, one Suzaku Kururugi, was to put it bluntly exhausted beyond all measures. Though technically 'dead' to the world at large his death had not actually been declared yet as The Plan required, and for some reason Luluka used this as an excuse to have him micromanage everything she didn't have time for.

He was fairly certain this was the end result of him talking her into wearing that little black number a couple months back, worth it, at the time at least, but right now?

Ugh.

Approaching the Empress's stateroom Suzaku used his keycard to open the door and walked in on something he rather hadn't expected. Namely his lover passed out on the floor with a bottle in hand while her immortal confidant sat beside her gently running her hand up and down the prone royal's back.

"Umm... Pardon the crassness of my attitude, but what the literal fuck happened here?"

No rewards for eloquence but Suzaku felt he was due a pass considering the circumstances.

C.C. unsurprisingly was rather unhelpful as she quickly stood up and smirked at the confused knight before replying.

"Well, she just received some rather distressing news, but now that you are here, she is your problem, ta~!"

With that the immortal witch flounced past Suzaku and disappeared out the door.

He felt his eye twitch a bit before shaking his head and walked to the prone Empress pausing just long enough to scoop her into his arms. Sighing he carried her to their bedroom and placed her on the bed, frowning a bit as he had to wrest the mostly empty bottle of wine from her hand despite her being blackout drunk.

Luluka. Drunk.

He was honestly having a hard time conceptualizing the idea alone, she despised alcohol primarily because her father was rather over indulgent along with finding the idea of poisoning herself repugnant. So what the hell happened to cause her to go this far, especially since her tolerance was around that of a newborn kitten?

These thoughts were quickly derailed as she began to ramble near incoherently, unfortunately for the both of them Suzaku was able to decipher it well enough.

"S'not fair," she muttered, "'m like the worst person in the world to be a mother..." Suzaku froze up but the Empress kept speaking regardless. "Havta pay for my sins ya know? Killed my baby sister, didn't wanna do it but I did it. Took over the world, didn't really wanna but I hadda do it... Can't tell Suzu, fuck everything up, juzz gonna hafta die with the knowledge ands hope for the best..."

Suzaku sat there a moment before he leaned down and whispered a single sentence to the inebriated Empress, "What can't you tell Suzaku?"

Luluka giggled, then sobbed, then broke down crying holding onto her pillow like life preserver. Eventually her glassy eyed gaze returned to his as she let out an exhausted laugh.

"He's gonna be a daddy!"

And just like that, The Zero Requiem was no longer a viable option to the Knight of Zero.

* * *

 **Edit: Mildly irritated I have to point this out, no she didn't kill Nunnally, the 'Baby Sister' in question is Euphemia who do recall was younger than her. Seriously stop jumping to conclusions.**

 **Writing drunk people is annoying, hope I pulled it off the only other real experience I've had with it they were digitally synthesizing it or it was Emperor Chuck being Emperor Chuck who kinda wrote himself.**

 **Anywho, we're thinking this is a three shot, so enjoy and please review!**


	2. The Reality of Our Situation

**Lady Lily Anne and I worked on this for a few hours, and I'm glad we did it was fun! I've gotta crash for the night but I think it all works out so please enjoy! Read and review, and remember if you leave a guest review we can't respond to you!**

 **ENJOY! Good evening to you all my friends!**

* * *

Luluka awakened feeling like complete and utter crap. Her eyes felt like they were sealed shut with super glue, and her mouth tasted as if it was full of sand; not normal coarse sand obviously but more along the lines of that really fine near powdery stuff used for kids play grounds.

It hit her a moment later how completely ridiculous and utterly idiotic that distinction was and she soon rolled over to glare out the window. The sky was obnoxiously blue at the the moment, maybe she would have Suzaku shoot the sun out of the sky?

"Of fuck I am so hungover right now," stumbling from her bed she ignored her paramour who was sleeping on the couch for some reason and entered the loo. Taking a shower, cleaning herself, and taking some extra time to dry her hair the Empress of Britannia soon reentered her room with a pep to her step.

That is until she focused on her boyfriend who threw a piece of plastic on the bed while raising a brow in question.

"Something you want to share with the class?"

Staring down at the pregnancy test a few moments longer then was expressly necessary the Empress met her Knight's gaze evenly while she muttered her reply.

"Umm...maybe?"

Suzaku snorted in disdain, "Maybe? Really Lulu? You're pregnant with _my_ child and all I get is a 'maybe' from you?"

"Right," Luluka began as she took a step back, "Umm... I can explain, really."

Suzaku stood and took a step forward while tilting his head to the side, "Really Lulu? Can you _really_?"

Luluka lost it at this point and glared at an inoffensive vase that happened to be out of Suzaku's line of sight as she shook her head slowly, "No...no not really. Everything has changed and..." Closing her eyes the tears came unbidden while she let out a soft sob, Suzaku then quickly rushed forward and wrapped her in a tight hug while he ran his hands down her back and she soon returned the gesture in kind. Still trembling she eventually calmed enough to mutter out, "I have no idea what to do Suzu."

Suzaku held his girlfriend in his arms and nodded to himself, he didn't know what to do either, so it was time to call in the experts.

Well...the closest ones anyway, the ones on the other side of the world would have to wait for the time being.

Because really, if anyone knew what to do with this mess, it'd be Millicent Ashford.

* * *

In the month following the Initial defeat of the Black Knights at the hands of Empress Luluka vi Britannia above the skies of what was left of Mount Fuji, Kallen Kozuki could at the very least reconcile herself with the fact that she had killed Japan's greatest traitor in single combat.

Then she had recently found out not only was the Knight of Zero Suzaku Kururugi still alive, he was sleeping with the woman she had fallen in love with on a regular basis, despite the fact that she was the one to kill his sworn princess well over a year ago.

She sighed at that and shook her head slowly as she tried to find a posture that allowed a semblance of comfort in the stiff prison garb she was forced into, staring out of the Plexiglas window doing her damnedest not to look at any of her fellow Black Knights sharing her cell block.

To put it simply Kallen blamed Ohgi and his lot for their current situation and quite frankly had been rather vocal in her disgust with the man and his decision making. Now more than ever wishing she had followed through with her initial feelings after his betrayal of Zero rather then going along with his plans out of reverence for her fallen brother's friendship with the man.

More than likely she otherwise would not have found herself dwelling in a prison cell, wearing a straitjacket, inside a fortress floating in the sky awaiting her execution date.

Because _LOGICAL FALLACY_.

Stewing on that she was startled when the far doors opened before the scheduled meal time and none other than the Orange Knight Jeremiah Gottwald stopped before her cell and bowed. A moment later his two escorts opened the cell and much to Kallen's shock gently lifted her to her feet and began undoing her straitjacket, once finished they discarded the article to the floor and bowed as one.

"Duchess Kallen Stadfeldt, the Empress of the Holy Empire of Britannia wishes for you to have tea with her this afternoon, I shall be your escort for said session," Lord Jeremiah began with a glint in his eye and a smirk upon his lips.

"I...what?" She internally winced while caustically thinking 'Wow Kallen, way to live up to your reputation.'

Lord Jeremiah didn't seem to take notice of this slip up, or more than likely simply didn't care as he turned to the cell next to her's, "If the Duchess is willing to wait I must collect the Empress's other guests, it shall not be but a few minutes."

"Of...of course!" She stammered out as she stumbled out of her cell staring down the near endless corridors in open confusion. Today wasn't going to be easy, was it?

* * *

Lady Kaguya Sumeragi was miserable, not only because of her failure leading Japan to freedom, but because she had completely misunderstood who Zero truly was.

Namely, _he_ was a _she,_ and happened to be someone she had once considered a friend and someone who wanted nothing more than to see Britannia burn to the ground.

Even if the bitch had convinced her she had been a demon in the forest sent to judge her when they were children.

Really, how was she supposed to know that the hostage sent from Britannia would have fallen for her arranged husband at such a young age and would go to such lengths to dissuade Kaguya from associating with him?

Honestly? She was impressed, and if the net result hadn't been the death of freedom across the world she'd give her former friend Luluka a standing ovation because really?

Well done.

Still, things did not quite add up, in fact they hadn't since the day she and General Xingke had been presented with the evidence that Zero had betrayed the Black Knights.

Something that, quite frankly, had made no sense to begin with.

Why would the person who founded the rebellion betray their people at the exact point they were needed most?

When Ohgi had given her what had to admittedly be a crassly stated piss-poor rundown on what Zero had supposedly done it hadn't made any further sense to her. After the brief rundown the Black Knights had supplied on the powers of Geass before the Empress's aborted meeting with the UFN leadership she still couldn't get one particular thought out of her head.

All of this was quite frankly a logical fallacy and not one person bothered to point that fact out.

So after Captain Kozuki was addressed as the Duchess Stadfeldt in the cell next to her own Kaguya perked up as she met Lord Jeremiah's gaze...in the organic eye at least.

"Lady Kaguya, my Empress requests that you accompany the Lady Stadfeldt to attend an afternoon tea, if it is acceptable for you that is."

Ignoring the soldiers removing her bindings Kaguya stood as gracefully as she could and bowed lightly in return.

"I gladly accept the Empress's gracious offering, but if I may ask one question?"

Lord Jeremiah stared her down a moment before nodding once, giving her permission to speak.

Clearing her throat she spoke loudly enough for all in the prison block to hear her, "If Empress Luluka had Geass'd us all to follow her blindly, how were the Black Knights able to betray her?"

Jeremiah stared at her blankly a few moments, Lady Stadtfeld facepalmed while shaking her head slowly, and the rest of the caged Black Knights had various shades of confusion running the gamete across their visages.

Eventually the Orange Knight broke out laughing, full, heart felt belly laughter, after a time he stood straight and wiped a tear from his good eye as he offered her his hand while shaking his head.

"Quite simply my Lady, you've hit the nail on the head. The Empress never ordered any of her knights to follow her. They obeyed, and betrayed her, all on their own free will. As the battle above Mount Fuji proved, mindless servants are little more than cannon fodder."

Lady Sumeragi nodded at this slowly as she ignored the now white faced visages staring out at her from their cells while taking Kallen's hand pulling her along gently.

"I see, what of the others?"

Jeremiah shrugged lightly at that while keeping pace with the pair of young noblewomen, "The Tianzi and General Xingke are being escorted to more appropriate lodgings and the mad scientists are all getting put back to work along with my fiance."

"Fiance?" Lady Kaguya asked in open interest, Lord Jeremiah's cheeks darkened as he quickly replied to the young noble.

"Sayoko Shinozaki, she is the 37th successor of the Shinozaki School of martial arts and the finest woman a man of chivalry could ever hope to win the heart of. She was playacting a traitor to our Lady Empress Luluka but that is no longer important. Is that not correct my love?"

Startling both young ladies a woman shrouded in dark silks and a stereotypical maid's hat appeared next to the cyborg Lord and pecked his cheek gently.

"Of course it is dear. Shall we escort dear Lulu's guests to her chambers now?"

Jeremiah nodded fondly to Sayoko as he quickly brushed his lips against her own and pulled her into a tight hug before grinning down at her, "Are you well love?"

She grinned in return, "As well as can be expected, my _dedicated_ knight."

Kallen blanched as she glanced towards Kaguya, "Oh Kami they're flirting aren't they?"

The younger girl rolled her eyes as she bumped her hip against the redhead's, "Obviously, now pay attention! We have to meet with Master Zero now!"

Coughing into his metal shod fist Jeremiah stepped past his smirking fiance and the blushing teens as he quickly summoned the elevator, as the doors of the lift opened he bowed and gestured towards the cabins confines.

"Come along now the Empress awaits."

Sayako, Kallen, and Kaguya followed the cyborg Knight into the cabin and remained silent as they rode it up to the top floor, when they reached their destination they were presented with a beautiful garden that included butterflies and an open view to the void surrounding their home world.

"My God," Kallen muttered as she took in the natural beauty of Mother Earth.

"Right?" A sarcastic voice asked from the windows facing the world. Taking a step from the shadows Luluka vi Britannia approached the newly arrived pair and smiled at them as she rested her fists on her hips.

She was not dressed like the ruler of the world, she had on white capris, an Iron Maiden baby doll cut t-shirt and no shoes, she turned back to the open monitor and let out a slow sigh.

"Almost worth the troubles yeah? Kali, Princess, how are my two favorite ladies doing?"

Kaguya and Kallen exchanged glances before nodding to each other and soon charged the surprised Empress who let out a shriek as she was dragged down to the ground.

Held in a tight bind by Kallen she eventually gave in to the agonies of the torture Kaguya was inflicting on her and began laughing like mad as the tickling continued unabated. Eventually the three young women fell in a pile staring out at the windows open to their homeworld, and after a few moments the Empress finally spoke.

"You two have got to have realized everything I've done to this point is play acting right?"

"Obviously," Kallen stated as she dropped her head on Luluka's shoulder.

"And that I have no intention of ruling this world with an iron fist, right?"

Kaguya snorted at that, "I was just tickling you to giggling and you did nothing to stop it. Yes, I believe you."

The Empress glanced up at the window and let out a tiring sigh as she shook her head slowly, "My plan...the Zero Requiem won't work now. Suzaku won't go through with it, because...because things changed."

Exchanging glances Kallen and Kaguya turned to the Empress as they both raised their brows in interest, after a moment she blushed and glanced aside while muttering something.

"Didn't catch that Lulu," Kallen stated as Kaguya nodded in agreement.

Letting out a sigh Luluka finally stated clearly, "It appears I'm going to be a mother."

The ecstatic shrieking and hugging that followed very likely caused the Empress of Britannia permanent deafness and numbness in her limbs.


	3. Fine, The Requiem Was a Bad Idea, Happy?

**Actually had a chance to BS with Lily for the first time in weeks and we put this little bit of fun together in about an hour or two, please enjoy!**

* * *

Staring out at the great expanse of outer space open before her Empress Luluka vi Britannia had to force herself to focus on the guests sitting at her table, guests she had invited into her inner sanctum, guests she had pardoned for treason thanks to Suzaku's counsel, guests that...

Well, she respected, and nearly loved as dearly as family.

Kallen and Kaguya, if there were two women in this world who shared her passion, her drive, her near manic desire for peace and equality, it would be them, so after coming clean about her pregnancy, and their follow up tickle attack, she told them about the Zero Requiem and how it was no longer...viable.

Sitting at the table Jeremiah had arranged, and sipping the tea that Sayoko supplied, the two young noblewomen absorbed what she had to say, and after she finished her explanation they both lowered their heads and processed what they had learned.

Their reactions were...not what she expected...

Kallen's cheeks reddened and she visibly suppressed her desire to explode as she eventually got her emotions under control and muttered out, "You...self sacrificing baka..."

Kaguya shook her head sadly while meeting Luluka's confused gaze evenly, "For such an intelligent woman you really are capable of being a complete fool, you know of this do you not your Grace?"

Luluka paused in surprise at that while tilting her head to the side, not offended, just simply confused, "Pardon?"

Kallen leaned back into her chair groaning while Kaguya sipped her tea before replying, "Your Grace-"

The Empress cut her off there, "Luluka, please, we're all equals here."

Kaguya nodded demurely before continuing, "Luluka I know you have set yourself up as the great devil of the world, the focus of everyone's hatred, but you seem to have forgotten one base facet to your grand scheme."

Luluka blinked owlishly at that before asking, "What pray tell would that be?"

Kallen leaned forward, chugged her lukewarm tea, and met her violet gaze with her cerulean blue, "How many people have conquered the _entire_ world Lulu? How many, and what were their names?"

Luluka sputtered but it was Kaguya that spoke up next, "One, and her name was the Empress of the Holy Empire of Britannia Luluka vi Britannia. What is that old saying? You are responsible for the life that you have saved? Well Lulu, I hate to tell you this, but you must prepare yourself to take said responsibility, because you saved the world, and now you have to protect it from itself, for your child's sake if nothing else."

Luluka sat in silence for a time before sighing and slumping in on herself a bit while glancing up at her companions through her bangs, "I know... The Zero Requiem, well, Suzaku always called it Plan D..."

"Plan D?" Kallen asked, which only had Luluka laugh bitterly as she shook her head slightly.

"Yeah, Plan D, Plan Desperation. You two were right, I was foolish to go through with it but I thought I had failed in my main goal when I put it into motion. The entire Black Rebellion, freeing Japan, creating the United Federation of Nations, I did it for one reason, and one reason only."

"Nunnally," Kallen muttered, and Luluka nodded in return.

"Yes, and then I thought she had died with the other ten million poor bastards that got hit with Schneizel's toy. At that point it didn't really matter to me anymore, I would leave the infrastructure for the UFN intact, I would die for my family's sins, the world would move on, and that would be that..."

"But Nunnally was alive..."

Luluka glanced at Kallen and shot her a mirthless smile, "And Schneizel had turned her against me...irony is... a fickle bitch is she not?"

The Empress shrugged and glanced back out Damocles' observation windows while continuing on, "I knew attending that UFN summit was going to end in a bloodbath regardless, it was why I brought the army I did. Though if I had known my sociopath of a brother was going to nuke Pendragon I would have likely organized things differently."

That had Kaguya and Kallen leaning forward in interest, "What do you mean?" Zero's Red Queen asked in interest.

Pursing her lips in annoyance Luluka sipped her now cold tea but decided to not bother her servants with a replacement while replying, "At the very end I knew I was going to be leaving the world in all of your hands. The issue was the shear amount of monsters that still stood in the upper echelons of the Britannian command structure and troop forces, so...I had them all gathered together and...sort of made them my slaves. They were the ones fighting in the final battle..."

There was dead silence for a time before Kaguya finally spoke up, "Are you telling us you turned the worst of the worst of Britannian society into suicidal cannon fodder and simply threw them at Schneizel's forces to make a clean sweep of your nation for when your successor joined the UFN after your death?"

Luluka sighed, shrugged, then nodded, "Yup."

There was a brief pause, then Kallen broke out into hysterical laughter.

* * *

Watching the three young women reconcile over Damocles' main security monitor Suzaku let out a relieved breath he hadn't realized he had been holding while turning towards his...future in-laws? He really wasn't sure how Luluka viewed Lord Jeremiah and Lady Sayoko but he was damn well sure how they viewed _her._

"It would appear that you were correct in your assessment that suggesting to pardon Lady Sumaragi and Stadtfeld was for the best Sir Kururugi. This is the most relaxed I've seen our Empress since the final battle."

Sayoko placed her hand on her lovers arm while sidling slightly closer to the tall cyborg, "The companionship is not the only reason Sir Kururugi suggested this, is it my lord?"

Suzaku sighed at that while rolling his eyes towards the ceiling, "Must you always use my titles Sayoko?"

"Am I on the clock, my lord?"

Pinching his nose he nodded while muttering, "You're my love's maid and bodyguard, you are always on the clock."

She gave him a blithe smile as she tilted her head to the side, "Then yes my lord, I must use your proper titles."

Dropping his hands to his sides Suzaku shook his head while Jeremiah Asked, "What were your other reasons Sir Kururugi?"

"Oh that's simple," Suzaku began as he shot a thumb over his shoulder at the monitor behind him, "That woman is significantly smarter and...crazier than I am. I can't keep an eye on her at all times but having those two around her will at the very least level her out. I hope anyway."

Jeremiah raised a brow at that, "Yet you are willingly bringing Lady Ashford here?"

At this Suzaku actually laughed, "Trust me, if there is one person that can brow beat Luluka into doing something she doesn't want to it's Milly, and all you need to make Milly want to force Lulu to do something is make sure she finds it amusing."

Jeremiah looked skeptical but Sayoko's knowing nod placated him, "Very well, I will defer to your personal knowledge of her Grace's interpersonal relationships. That being said... My Empress is pregnant with your child, when are you going to do the proper thing and propose to her?"

Suzaku glanced back at the cyborg and let out a tired sigh as he watched him nonchalantly rubbing a polishing cloth up and down his extended arm mounted sword, it was going to be one of those days it would seem.


End file.
